


Two Dudes Being Guys

by DesertLily



Category: Captain America (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Boys Being Boys, Bromance, Crack Fic, Custardgate, Fluff, Frenemies to Friends, Gen, Great British Bake Off - Freeform, Post-Endgame, Soggy Bottom, gbbo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Sam and Bucky learn to work together and develop some semblance of a ‘bromance’
Relationships: Sam Wilson & Bucky Barnes
Kudos: 6





	Two Dudes Being Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr requested Sam and Bucky bonding and then this happened. Believe it or not, I originally planned for them to go paint balling

Bucky wanted to hate Sam Wilson. He really did. There wasn’t a single part of the man that he would openly admit was tolerable. He was Steve’s replacement best friend; the one who had been there for him whilst Bucky had still been the Winter Soldier. He wasn’t jealous! Of course he wasn’t! Any would he be? Steve was still his best friend. Still, for the sake of Steve’s sanity, he had reluctantly become ‘frenemies’ with Sam. There was no way he would possibly be friends with the other man but he would tolerate him. For Steve’s sake. Not because he was actually fond of him. No, not at all!

Then the whole Thanos situation happened and everything just went to shit. Apparently Bucky had been dead for five years until somehow him and everyone else who had been ‘dusted’ had been brought back which had been an experience and a half. Then suddenly he was thrust into a battle of a lifetime that ended by the hands of Tony Stark. That alone pissed him off. Bucky had never liked Tony. Why would he? He was a narcissistic billionaire who saw him as nothing more than a criminal (which was probably fair considering the Winter Soldier had killed his parents). But Bucky didn’t mourn him. Not like the others did. Why would he? It wasn’t like Stark was his friend. 

Then things got worse when Steve volunteered to return the Infinity Stones and came back as an old man who had lived out his life with Peggy Carter. Bucky would be lying if he said it didn’t piss him off just a little bit. Sure, Steve had loved her once but he had a life in the 21st Century! He had friends! It hurt that they had all been discarded so easily. Then, to add insult to injury, Steve had given Sam his shield. Sam Wilson was the new Captain America and Bucky was stuck working with him. And wasn’t that just fan-fucking-tastic?! Practically a dream come true! But Bucky wasn’t one to give up so he reluctantly agreed to put up with it. However, ‘putting up’ with it meant finding some way to get along with Sam. That along was a Herculean task. But, as it turned out, the two had a shared obsession. 

The Great British Bake Off. 

Whether it was the insane creations or the pure delight of Sue Perkins calling Paul Hollywood a ‘size queen’, there was something about it that just drew Bucky in like a moth to a flame. It was calming and it was wholesome. It wasn’t a competition for money; it was a competition for people passionate about baking who seemed eager to help each other when needed. It was exactly the kind of peaceful show that Bucky needed in his life. Shockingly, it seemed Sam felt the same way. In fact, Bucky had had to do a double take when he’d walked in on Sam watching it. The two ended up staring at each other for a few moments before Bucky broke the silence with “...I still can’t believe Deborah stoke Howard’s custard.” 

Sam just nodded in agreement. He seemed to pause for a few moments before moving to make room for Bucky to sit with him in the coach. “The biggest sin of baking - excluding a soggy bottom.” He hummed. A comfortable silence washed over them as they watched contestants battle it out each week for the title of ‘Star Baker’. Sitting through the rest of Season 4 was probably the longest Sam and Bucky had gone without bickering. It also led to what Sam would later argue as the best idea for them to bond as friends; Mary Berry’s recipes. What better way to make friends than with the recipes of the Queen of Baking herself? 

A classic lemon tart. That couldn’t be hard to make, right? Evidently much harder than expected as Sam’s kitchen resembled the aftermath of a flour bomb when they finally got it into the oven. They had followed the recipe to a T but Bucky couldn’t help but be doubtful about the tart. “...I think it’s going to come out with a soggy bottom. We used a whisk, not a processor to make the pastry.” 

“Do I look like I just casually have a processor lying around, Barnes?” Sam snorted, shaking his head. “Besides, you’re the one who suggested we add more butter to it. If that melts into it then any soggy bottom is clearly your fault!” He insisted. 

“I’ll have you know I’ve never made a soggy bottom in my life and this will be no different!” 

Sam briefly glanced at Bucky’s ass before back at his face. “Are you sure about that?”

“Oh fuck off, Sam.” Bucky took it as an opportunity to throw a handful of flour in the new Captain America’s face. “I have a better ass than you do.” 

Sam responded by throwing flour back at him. “You wish.” He grinned. 

Thus a flour battle of epic proportion broke out in the kitchen. Leftover ingredients were thrown around wildly until both Bucky and Sam resembled the contents of a mixing bowl. Stretching out his metal arm, Bucky couldn’t help but huff. “...I’m never going to get all the flour out of this.” 

“It’s your fault for starting it!” 

“It’s your fault for criticising my ass! It’s not my fault you’re jealous!”

“There’s nothing to be jealous of!” 

The time the tart took to bake went by in the blink of an eye as bickering over Bucky’s ass flooded the kitchen. The debate got so bad that they almost forgot to take it out of a moment. Turning the tart over once it had been taken out of the tin was a moment of deep tention. The kitchen was dead silent as Bucky carefully used a fork to check the if the underside of the tart was cooked. Both Sam and Bucky stared at it in horror. Their tart had a soggy bottom. Twin cries of “It’s your fault!” filled the apartment once more. 

As much as they bickered, Bucky couldn’t help but think that maybe Sam wasn’t as bad as he had originally thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr! I take fic requests there!


End file.
